Věř mi
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Dramione. První adventní neděle. Věř, prostě věř.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Věř mi<strong>

_**Trust me**_

**Anglický originál: Silveris**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je <strong>Silveris<strong>. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Povídku v naleznete na adrese:

**fanfiction . net/s/3409263/1/bTrust_b_Me**

**»»««**

**Dramione**

**Romantika, napětí**

**Rating:**** K**

**Shrnutí:** Věř. Prostě věř a budeš volný.

**Poznámečka: **První adventní!

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Věř mi**

**»»««**

Draco Malfoy nebyl obyčejný vězeň. Tolik bylo jasné již před jeho zadržením. Krom drobného faktu, že to byl _Malfoy, dobře vypadající zmijozelský princ a rozený odpůrce všeho dobra_, už jen sám způsob, kterým kráčel za zlacenými mřížemi vězení na Grimmauldově náměstí, budil bázeň. Hlavu nesl vysoko, nos ve vzduchu, šedivé oči chladné a neochvějné ve svých vzteklých pohledech opětovaným členům Fénixova řádu. Vypadal, jako by se ho netýkalo nic okolo, jako by mu bylo šumafuk, že byl vydán na milost a nemilost straně, proti které bojoval už během studií v Bradavicích.

Smrtijedi, kteří byli odneseni do hlavního sídla Řádu, byli obvykle ošklivě zranění, ne-li přímo polomrtví z všech těch kouzel a kleteb. Byli uvrhnuti do cel a vyslýcháni. Povětšinou se z nich nepodařilo nic vylomit. Byli příliš zmatení. Příliš blbí. Anebo se Voldemort pojistil kouzlem, které zaručovalo, že budou držet jazyk za zuby. Nicméně Řád věděl, že musí mířit výš. Řadoví Smrtijedi přirozeně nevěděli nic, nebo znali jen velmi málo informací. Řád potřeboval získat Smrtijeda vlivného, pokud možno někoho, kdo dělá Voldemortovi pravou ruku.

A kdo by byl lepším cílem, než Malfoyovic rodina? Zatracený bastard Lucius, nebo jeho vyvedený synáček, Draco. Jeden nebo druhý. Klidně oba.

Naštěstí byl Malfoy junior natolik stupidní, aby si to sám mašíroval zapovězeným lesem. Tehdy ho napadli. Ani moc nevzdoroval. Věděl, že by to bylo marné, že by na sebe jen přivolal kletby půl tuctu čarodějů.

Zamručel ‚do řiti', odhodil svou hůlku a nechal členy Řádu, aby ho svázali.

**»»««**

„To tě to nikdy nenudí?" Lenivě protáhnutá slova pronikla mřížemi cely až do přilehlé studovny.

Hermiona si odsunula židli, vstala a přitáhla ji k cele. Posadila se a překřížila ruce na prsou. Malfoy ji zaujatě pozoroval, ačkoliv ve tváři měl stopy znudění, když si tak dřepěl ve své cele.

„Na otázky bych se měla ptát já tebe," odvětila. Slova si promyslela, když si pomalu vykračovala okolo cely. Myslela si, že tak vypadá chytře.

„Ha, ha," ozvalo se v odpověď a Malfoy protočil oči v sloup. Pak se zklidnil a pokračoval o něco vážněji: „Jak to vypadá s lektvarem?"

„Co se staráš? Neměl bys spíš doufat, že to... co já vím, třeba vybouchne?"

Znovu zakoulel očima. „Říkal jsem snad, že mě zajímají výsledky? Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak to postupuje."

„Ach tak."

„Ano, tak."

Hermiona nesnášela, jak byl přidrzlý, i když byl za mřížemi.

„Takže? Pořád jsi mi neodpověděla na otázku."

„Cože?"

„Nenudí tě to? Tvůj zjizvený přítelíček tady věčně není – kčertu, skoro nikdo tady věčně není, leda když je někdo zraněný a potřebuje místo k odpočinku. Proč mě nenecháš na hodinku dvě vylézt ven a mohl bych ti-"

„Drž klapačku, Malfoy."

**»»««**

„Už je to skoro hotovo."

Byly Vánoce. Ještě dva měsíce a lektvar bude dokončen. Hermiona byla nadšena nejvíc, což bylo pochopitelné. To ona vyrobila ten lektvar. Takové opojení v kombinaci s každoročním Vánočním blázincem a dalo by se říci, že byla takřka rozradostněna. Neposkakovala si jako Ginny, nepobrukovala si vánoční koledy jako Tonksová, ale snáz se s ní v těchto dnech mluvilo. Nezamykala se do laboratoří na tak dlouhou dobu. Harry s ní strávil svůj týden Vánoc, což byl další bonus.

„I tobě šťastné a veselé, Grangerová."

Členové Řádu nebyli krutí, jak si Hermiona všimla. Ačkoliv byl Malfoy vězeň, každé dva týdny dostával nové šaty. Na Vánoce dostal červené a zelené. A také dostal punčošku plnou sladkostí. Jen nesměl opustit celu a přidat se k veselí v obývacím pokoji.

„Šťastné a veselé, Malfoy."

Myslela si, že ho viděla se usmát, než se bez dalších slov odvrátil zpátky ke své punčoše.

**»»««**

Do Londýna zavítal chladný leden. Hermioně to náladu nezkazilo.

„Už zbývá jen měsíc a lektvar bude hotový," prohlásila. Členové Řádu byli shromážděni okolo Malfoyovy cely a Malfoy byl také na schůzi.

„'Seš si jistá, že je to správně, Hermiono?" dotazoval se Ron.

Než mohla Hermiona odpovědět, Malfoy se uchechtl. „Snad by ses o mě nebál, Weasley."

„Nech si ty kecy, blbečku," nabral Ron barvu ředkvičky. „Co s tebou bude by mi nemohlo být víc u prdele."

Hermiona zarazila Malfoyovu odpověď významným odkašláním. Pozornost všech se zase upřela na ni. Vysvětlila, že se držela pravidel v knize, provedla kontroly a kontroly kontrol postupů a ingrediencí a byla si svou práci na devětadevadesát procent jistá.

„A co to jedno procento?" chtěla vědět Ginny.

„Nóó," parodoval Malfoy, „jen jedna maličkatá chybička a mohl bych chcípnout, Grangerová."

Všichni upřeli pohledy na Hermionu. Byla klidná. Podívala se na Malfoye a svým nejpevnějším hlasem pronesla: „Nezbývá nic jiného, než mi věřit."

**»»««**

Za jednoho únorového rozbřesku všichni na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 uslyšeli Hermioniny vítězoslavné výkřiky. Konečně byla práce na lektvaru dovedena do zdárného konce. Zbývalo jen, aby si lektvar Malfoy vzal.

Ospalý Ron byl poslán Malfoye vzbudit. Třískal o mříže ulomenou nohou židle až dokud Malfoy nezačal mrmlat cosi o chuďasech s žalostnými mravy. Ron se (kupodivu) rozhodl jeho jedovatost ignorovat.

„Vstávej, tupče. Dneska je tvůj soudný den," zavolal Ron.

Draco se unaveně posadil ve své cele. Břicho mu svíral pocit, který neuměl vysvětlit. Kvůli tomu si sáhl na předloktí levé ruky, kde se na něj v světle svící mračilo znamená Pána zla. Ušklíbl se na něj. „Zmizni," zamumlal ospale.

„Zmizne, až si vezmeš tohle," pronikl do jeho myšlenek jemný hlas.

Hermiona stála u otevřených dveří cely a v jedné ruce měla pohár. Po boku jí stáli Harry a Ron, kteří s ní zůstali celý večer, kdy dokončovala lektvar.

Zdálo se, že nepodléhá žádným emocím a vypadala unaveně, ale Malfoy rozpoznal její nervozitu, když se k němu pomalu blížila a natahovala k němu pohár. Vzal si ho od ní a dával si pozor, aby se nedotknul její ruky.

„Víš sama, že to není tak jisté, Grangerová," zašeptal Malfoy, když zkoumal mlhavou, nastříbřenou směsici. Vypadala jako tekutý dým.

Jako obsahy myslánek. Bylo to skoro nechutné.

„Neuškodí to zkusit," prohodila.

Malfoy pozvednul hlavu. Ron a Harry netrpělivě čekali, až to prostě udělá, pokud se dalo soudit podle výrazu jejich obličejů. Čím dříve to vypije, přežije či pojde, tím dříve se oni budou moci vrátit do postele.

Jednou na ty dva kývl, na Hermionu mrknul a pozvednul pohár levou rukou. Tou, ze které se na něj šklebilo znamení Pána zla.

„Nuže – na zdraví!"

Hermiona skoro zalapala po dechu, když vypil všechen obsah na jediný hlt. Pak upustil pohár, který se na podlaze roztříštil na tisíce kousíčků.

**»»««**

„_Co přesně ten lektvar dělá, Hermiono?" zajímal se Harry u večeře._

„_No, víš, jak Voldemort seslal to kouzlo na všechny Smrtijedy, aby chránil informace? Přišla jsem na to, jak to udělal," odpověděla a rozzářila se, jako by právě vyhrála v Čarokvízu._

„_Opravdu? Jak?" projevil Ron zájem a přestal nabodávat kuličky hrášku na každý hrot své vidličky._

„_Znamení Pána zla," objasnila věcně. „Chtělo to trochu prozkoumat a prostudovat, ale všechno jsem to vystopovala až ke znamení. Je to jako zámek, nebo trochu jako aktivátor. Zasazená bomba, chcete-li. Ti, kteří mají znamení, nemohou vyzradit informace o Smrtijedech, aniž by se zbláznili, nebo pomátli."_

„_A jak teda ten lektvar pomůže?" pokračoval Harry a usrkl si dýňové šťávy._

„_Úplně odstraní znamení Pána zla. Jako by tam ani nikdy nebylo," odpověděla. „Pak můžeme přistoupit k vyslýchání a nebudeme se muset strachovat, že nám informátor zemře pod rukama."_

„_Cítím v tom nějaké ale."_

„_Takový lektvar ještě nikdy nebyl testovaný na člověku. Je to můj vlastní recept, Harry. Vím, že jsem si v lektvarech vedla dobře, ale tohle je jen má teorie a nemůžeme si dovolit dát v sázku lidský život." Hermiona se provinile zahleděla do talíře. „Ale nemáme moc času. Lektvar bude hotový za tři měsíce a za pár dní poté už by nám byl k ničemu."_

„_Udělám to," ozval se ze sousední místnosti tlumený hlas. Byl to Malfoy._

**»»««**

Lektvar zabral. Zjistili to dva dny poté, co ho Malfoy vypil. Dva dny poté, co ztratil vědomí. Dva dny před čtrnáctým.

„Pěkného Valentýna, Malfoy," přivítala ho Hermiona, když se jeho oči se zachvěním otevřely.

_Kruci, moje hlava!_

„Je to pryč, abys věděl," pokračovala, když nic neříkal.

„He?" bylo jediné, co zvládnul.

„Znamení Pána zla. Jsi volný." Řekla to šťastně. A upřímně, kousíček z něj byl také šťastný.

Malfoy zjistil, že se nachází v nové místnosti. Nebyla ani tak pochmurná, ani tak temná, jako jeho cela. Vypadala jako opravdový pokoj, s tapetami na zdech a měkkou postelí. Zavřel oči. _Konečně._

„Takže bych to ze sebe měl nejspíš začít sypat, co?" zeptal se.

„To by bylo hezké," řekla s úsměvem.

Zazubil se. „Pěkného Valentýna, Grangerová."

**»»****konec****««**


End file.
